


Things that Raven Queen finds attractive

by CK4



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, raven's thoughts about how apple is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CK4/pseuds/CK4
Summary: There are somethings that Raven Queen finds attractive, including someone.





	Things that Raven Queen finds attractive

There are some things that Raven Queen finds attractive.

She finds some clothes attractive, a good beat or a hot song can be attractive, a dark sky can be attractive, a raven eating an apple can be attractive (at some point?), but there is something or someone that Raven thinks is really attractive.

Apple White, daughter of Snow White and the future queen of Ever After and of corse, her enemy in fairy tales, isn't that attractive?

Of corse Raven's not only talking about Apple's body, she's talking about her personality and the way she acts.

Raven finds attractive when Apple does her best to be "the one", when she tries to make everything good even if sometimes she's selfish, the way she gets excited with simple things, when she always sees the good side of the thing/moment, when she defends her ideals (even if she is selfish, again).

Raven finds Apple attractive when the princess sings in the morning, even if she wakes up Raven (which annoys her, she's not a... morning person), when she's preparing herself with animals' help, when she gets that cute face when she's making hard desitions or chosing what to wear that day, when she wishes Raven an enchanted day, when she hugs her, when they hold hands, when Apple calls Raven cute names, when she askes Raven to be a little bit evil.

But Raven finds even more attractive when Apple finishes her classes and comes to their room asking how was Raven's day, talking about how amazing hers was and sometimes gives her a massage, even if Raven doesn't ask for one, when they stain one another's mouth with a mixture of purple and red, when Apple invites Raven to joing her on a bath so Raven could explore the princess' body with her dark lips, when Apple's voice became hoarse from pleasure, when she screams her girlfriend's name, when she looks for more physical contact, her expressions when they are one, when Apple askes for more... everything!

But nothing is more attractive for Raven then Apple when she says "I love you Raven Queen".

"Raven?" - Apple interrupted her thoughts.

\- Sorry, you said something?

\- I was asking how was your day, my love. - Apple smiled while touching her girlfriend's dark hair.

\- Was good... i was thinking how attractive you are.

\- Oh, Raven. - Apple giggled stealing a kiss from the other girl. - I love you.

\- Love you too, princess. - It was the last thing Raven said before she started to kiss Apple's naked body.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my english, im portuguese and my english teacher can't find this or she will have a heart attack


End file.
